The purpose of this study is to determine whether the hormone DHEA (dehydroepiandrosterone: a natural hormone produced in the adrenal glands of humans) makes it easier to stop smoking. Women who smoke have higher levels of DHEA in their serum. When they stop smoking, this level drops. There is some evidence that falling DHEA levels may cause problems. It is possible that by giving a person DHEA, it will be easier to stop smoking. This study is designed to evaluate how much DHEA a woman who does not smoke needs to take in order to attain the same level of DHEA in the blood of a woman who smokes. This will allow assessment of how much DHEA needs to be given to a person while they stop smoking in order to keep their serum DHEA level at the same level as while they were smoking.